1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the art of electrical terminals and more particularly those terminals to which an insulated wire may be terminated using ordinary household pliers.
2. Prior Art
Terminals of the type which connect a single electric wire to a stud such as on a low voltage transformer have been attached to the wire with solder or by crimping. In both cases the insulation on the wire needs to be removed from the end before such attaching takes place. Subsequent to the attaching, the wire for practical purposes is permanently fixed to the terminal. Further, in both cases, specialized tools are required to affect the attachment as well as some skill on the part of the person.